A Moments Peace (Or Not)
by eala-captian
Summary: Prompt: David's reaction to walking in on CS during a compromising/ private moment. A group prompt project on tumblr...


So I'm completely new to writing. So I thought this would be a good challenge to better myself as a writer and boy was a right. I've had a blast so thank you lovely ladies for giving me the opportunity to be a part of this. I'm on tumblr under the same username eala-captian

The early morning light slowly creeped across the room engulfing their white comforter and landed right on Emma's face. She rolled away from the sun to bury her head snugly into the shoulder of her favorite pirate. To her great relief his arms wrapped firmly around her, and with a small mumble that sounded like her name he slept on.

Killian was normally an early riser. As a sailor he woke before sunrise on a normal day. This was not a normal day. After finally getting a moment's peace from the goings on in town he and Emma had finally had a moment to themselves. A much needed and long anticipated moment if he said so himself.

The prior evening Henry had conveniently decided to stay the night with Regina. With a wink to Killian over his mother's shoulder, he promptly left the house with a smile on his face. He knew the lad was just a perceptive as he was and had a feeling the boy had planned this overnight trip so they could have an evening to themselves. Bless him.

As he was playing the perfect night back through his mind Emma shifted to roll around and plant her cheek firmly on his shoulder. He wrapped his arms tightly around her feigning sleep to keep this moment for just a little bit longer. He muttered for her to sleep, and pressed a soft kiss to the top of her head.

Last night Emma had shown him how to make another of her favorite meals. He would need some more practice but was sure the art of making tacos could be perfected just for her. Surprisingly he thoroughly enjoyed the crunchy meal. The sounds Emma made while eating said meal though, he enjoyed much much more. He watched as she licked her lips after the first bite. Her eyes were closed and her head was tilted back slightly. He shifted in his chair to better accommodate the chill that ran down his spine at watching her completely devour the whole plate. Who knew watching the one you love very much enjoy something as simple as tacos could be so arousing.

He ate his own while talking with his true love about how nice it was to finally have a minute to enjoy themselves. The mindless banter was calming down his racing heart that was sending blood to a place he really didn't need it to at the moment.

"So what are the plans for the rest of our night Mr. Evening Planner" she said over her shoulder while Killian brought the plates to the sink.

"I figured you would want to educate this old pirate on the powers of Netflix" he replied with a grin. Henry had given him a long list of movies and television shows he should watch on the magic box that he had no idea how to use.

"Did you just suggest Netflix and chill?" She looked at him with a smirk. Hands completely soaked in dish water. He came up behind her and wrapped his arms around her, pulling her back firmly to the front of his body. "Love, I have no idea what you are referring too. What is this Netflix and chill you speak of?"

She giggled and he noticed a blush form along her cheeks and slowly creep downward over her neck and into the top of the shirt she bought and then stole from him. "Netflix and chill is a phrase used when people watch Netflix but end up having sex." She said bluntly. She felt him tense around her. A smile creeped on to her face, and she slowly pushed her hips backwards into his.

He stood stiff with his arms around her. They had been together for a while now. They had been confirmed true love, and even had the blessing of a God. They have been through time and hell together. But this was the one milestone they hadn't yet crossed. He couldn't say he didn't think about it. That they hadn't been on the verge then got interrupted by another disaster. He wanted her. He loved her and he wanted to show her how much. He felt as she ground her hips backwards against him. With a growl from the back of his throat he spun her around in his arms. With

his hips pinning her to the counter her soapy hands came up to rest on his chest rubbing small circles into the chest hair she found there. "Are you sure love? Do you want this? Want me?" his forehead was resting against hers now. He could see every bit of his own desire reflecting back through her eyes at him.

"Killian, I went to hell to get you back. I need you in my life. I just…..I need you. I guess I always have, and I know I always will. You were the missing piece in my life, and I love you." With that he bent down and grabbed her by her hips and yanked her up to his height in a kiss much like the one they shared outside Granny's restaurant what seemed like lifetimes ago. Both giving and taking in equal amounts. When they broke to catch their breaths foreheads still touching, he lifted her even higher so she had to wrap her legs around his waist to keep from falling. She felt the evidence of the effect the kiss had on him and shuttered in response.

With Emma in his arms, and the declaration she just made he abruptly turned and headed to the staircase and the bedroom that lay beyond. "No Netflix and chill?" She asked as theu reached the bottom of the stairs. "Sod Netflix, sod the dishes. I'm finally getting a moment with my true love."

It took what seemed like forever to finally make it up the stairs. Stopping here and there to places kisses and touches to each other's body. At one point Killian actually sat her down on a small table at the top in the hall so he could, as he put it, ravish her properly.

The sun was fully out by the time Emma moved again, this time shifting her leg so it fit perfectly between his in the bed. Reflecting on last night's events already had him half hard against her leg. Her movements not helping in the slightest. He slowly breathed in his nose and out his mouth to calm his once again racing heart. He couldn't help but run his hands up and down the newly exposed skin of her side. Damn was she beautiful. As she continued to slowly gain consciousness he laid still as before remembering the events of the previous night.

Their bedroom had only been occupied by the two of them twice since the return from the underworld. The first was the first night home where they were too tired to even think about intimacy. The second was the night before, after Hyde had been defeated. Once again the adrenaline finally running out which led to them exhaustion in each other's arms again.

Now…..now the place seemed totally different. Now it was a sanctuary for them to finally explore all the uncharted territory and finally merge as one. Clothes were slowly shed in between kisses and touches. She ran her hands down his chest and his abdomen. He nibbled at the juncture between her collarbone and throat. Words of appreciation and affection were passed between the two.

Once free of all clothing they both stepped back to examine the other. She made the first move forward, and placed her hands on the newest scar in his abdomen. Looking into his eyes she slowly bent forward and placed feather light kisses over the area. He immediately hauled her up and over to the bed where he placed her down carefully on the mattress. " Killian, I…" she started. He cut her off with a kiss. "I know love. I know."

With a sudden tilt of her hips he was right there. He just stared at her for a moment, his eyes asking for her permission once again. He would take his time later. Right now he needed her more than anything else. She slowly reached between them to grasp him for the first time. Her hands felt like silk on his body, and he had to bite back a moan. Her hand guided him to her and finally joining together in a way that neither had ever experienced before. The passion and love was almost too much to bare. It happened twice more last night, and both times were more amazing than the last.

She woke for a second time with a smile on her face. Tilting her head up to see her pirate still sleeping soundly above her. She felt him hard again against her thigh. If there are three things she learned about Killian Jones in the past 24 hours it was that he was a passionate, vocal, and insatiable lover.

She starting placing butterfly kisses over his chest, and felt his breath hitch. Rubbing her hand over his abdomen she started to trail it lower and lower. Just when she was about to reach her mark his hand came out and grabbed her wrist. "Now love, I can't let you start without me." He mumbled half asleep. She huffed out a sigh. "I didn't say no love. I could never say no to you." With that he shifted her fully on top of him. His erection trapped between the two. She slowly ground her hips down against him, and he closed his eyes and let out a low moan.

Vocal Killian was now her favorite Killian. The sounds he made when it was just them, the sounds that made him vulnerable were definitely a turn on for her. She lowered herself onto him just to hear that same exact sounds escape his lips. Just as she was about to lean over and kiss him senseless a crash sounded from downstairs.

"Did you lock the door last night?" Killian asked her abruptly sitting up. The new position did nothing but make her bite into his shoulder, to which he moaned again.

"EMMA!?" They heard from below. "And that would be my father." She said as she scrambled off of him and back to her side of the bed. Perfect timing too because at that exact moment the door to the bedroom flew open and a flustered looking David appeared at the door.

Killian slumped back onto the pillow placing his arms behind his head, grin in place. Emma sensing Killian's actions slid beneath the covers so far nothing but her eyes and the top of her head were visible above them.

"Morning mate! Is there a problem?" Killian asked breaking the awkward silence that followed.

David looked mortified much to Killian's delight. He shifted from one foot to the other and looked at the ground with pink checks. "Uh…yeah…uh…We were supposed to meet you guys at Granny's over an hour ago. Thought maybe there was trouble… I'll just go downstairs while you get out of bed"

Killian chuckled. "No need to leave on my account Dave." He said as he sat up in bed letting the blankets pool at his waist. "You are already in a deep hole as it is, don't make it worse for yourself _mate_." David said as he turned towards the hallway. Emma stifled a laugh underneath the covers and gave Killian a kick for good measure.

"Dave turn on the coffee pot will you!" Killian yelled at David's back retreating down the stairs.

"Oh my God I can't believe that just happened." Emma said as Killian fell back against the pillows. He chuckled a bit before pulling back the covers and heading towards the bathroom to clean up. She laid there thinking about what just occurred it hit her that she actually owed her parents one. When Killian finally left the bathroom, she took her turn before heading downstairs. Her father was sitting at the kitchen table.

"So you two uhh…." David mumbled out pointing between the two of them. "Dad we are living together, what happens when two people who love each other live together?" She stated. David lifted his hands in the air in surrender. "I don't want to know, I don't need to know. In fact I'm going to act like this whole thing never happened."

"Probably a good idea mate" Killian interjected from the other side of the kitchen while making himself and Emma a cup of coffee. David grumbled and shot him a dirty look. "Thanks for the coffee by the way." He raised his mug in mock salute while handing Emma hers. "I left my phone downstairs last night we uh….got a little distracted. So no alarm to wake us up. Sorry to worry you Dad." She said smiling and shooting Killian a look.

"Ok enough fun for me. I'm leaving. Glad you guys are ok, just next time let us know you won't be showing up to breakfast so we can… you know… avoid all this." Her father slowly back out of the kitchen and headed for the front door. Emma followed him into the opening. "Emma I swear if that pirate hurts you I will take care of him myself." He gave her a quick hug and hurried off.

Killian slowly walked to the front door with her coffee mug. They sat on the wicker furniture in the crisp morning air. "Emma I swear if this pirate ever hurts you. I better get a damn good punishment" She laughed. His favorite sound in the world. It's nice to finally have a moment's peace…"JAFAR!" Grumpy's voice could be heard all through town…or not.


End file.
